The Story of Us, A Drastoria Fanfic
by Rose Gold Publishing
Summary: Draco and Astoria's sixth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This year at Hogwarts was going to be different but I wanted it to me as normal as it ever was. My wish wasn't granted. I have always loved Draco Malfoy, ever since my first year at Hogwarts. We like the same things and were both placed in Slytherin House. Our parents were also Death Eaters. This year I was to be branded with the dark mark and follow in my parent's footsteps. My allegiance would be to the Dark Lord. I sat in the drawing room of our huge mansion thinking of all the great time Id had with my fellow Slytherins and a tear rolled down my cheek. I picked up our copy of The Daily Prophet and looked on the front page. "BRIDGE COLLAPSE DEATH TOLL RISES" "HARRY POTTER 'THE CHOSEN ONE?'" "AZKABAN'S LATEST RESIDENT" Lucius Malfoy sat in a cell. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy stood in a courtroom the caption read, "FALLEN FROM GRACE MALFOY'S WIFE AND SON LEAVE TRIAL" I couldn't read anymore. I felt so bad for Draco and his mum that I couldn't bear to read it. I stared into the fire lost in thought. My mother's voice broke the silence, "Astoria, we had better get going. We don't want to be late." I turned in my chair and stood up slowly, "Yes Mother." Roody, our house elf, came into the room carrying mine and my mother's cloak. "Here is your cloak miss. Roody is sorry he didn't have time to press it. Roody had many other things to do, and Roody had no time to press it. Please forgive Roody's mistake." "Yes of course you are forgiven Roody. And it's fine. It will get wrinkled as soon as I put it on anyway." I turned to my mother, "Where is Father?" "He should be coming any minute." My father came downstairs wearing his fancy dark green cloak. "We should go. Borgin is probably getting anxious." We held onto his arm and apparated into Diagon Alley. It was darker and more deserted than I had remembered it to be. Not like the old Diagon Alley I used to know. I followed my mother and father down many dark passageways and walked down the stairs to Borgin and Burkes. I stood in dark Knockturn Alley, at the door of the dreary shop for a few seconds and then walked in after them. Once I had walked in I finally realized what I was really getting myself into, but it was too late to turn back now. I had to do it. My parents were talking to two Death Eaters that I recognized as Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Then I turned around and surveyed the dark shop. A large triangular cabinet stood in the corner. I had recognized it as a Vanishing Cabinet that could pretty much teleport objects or beings to another Vanishing Cabinet, almost like a passage. My father once had one but he sold it to Mr. Borgin and I thought this might be the same one. I ran my fingers over the beautiful glossy surface but was stopped short by a creepy, spine chilling cackle. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, "Well, well look what we have here. Young Astoria Greengrass. Are you ready for the Dark Lord's calling?" "Of course, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready now would I?" I said my face showing no emotions only that of superiority I was so used to putting on. She smirked and turned towards my father, "She has your attitude, Pius." "And her mother's beauty." He said putting his large hand on my shoulder. She stopped smirking, "Come on. I think everyone is here now." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a darker room. Everyone followed me in the room. I looked at my parents in fear and my father nodded while my mother halfheartedly smiled. I turned towards Bellatrix and rolled up my left suit coat sleeve. I slowly stuck out my pale, shaky left arm out. Bellatrix touched her wand to my arm and I felt a burning sensation. My arm burned and ached and then I felt nothing. I lifted my shaking arm to eye level and a massive jet black mark, that of a skull and snake, was branded into my flawless skin like a tattoo, only worse. My heart was racing and my blood went cold. All the Death Eaters had left the room even my parents and I was left standing alone in the dark room. I finally left to room to find my parents waiting for me. "Thank you Borgin." Mr. Borgin bowed, "Always a please Mr. Greengrass. Always a pleasure." Once outside my father held out his arm for us to apparate. I looked around the corner, sure someone had followed us then grabbed my father's arm and we apparated. The drawing room appeared before us once again and Roody took our cloaks. I walked upstairs and threw my suit coat onto my bed. I took out my wand and pointed it at my fireplace and shouted, "INCENDIO!" A roaring blaze filled the fireplace and I threw myself into the chair that sat in front of the fire. I looked down at my left arm and suddenly felt a tear roll down my cheek. I started to cry and pulled my knees to my chest. My soft cries turned into sobs. What had I done? I had to be strong and brave, but I had no idea how. My sobs subsided and I stood up to look into my mirror. I saw my face tear streaked and scared and somehow thought of Draco. I then remembered I was to meet Draco at the train station tomorrow to go to Hogwarts. I packed the last of my things along with my new school robes and shoes. I closed my trunk and placed it at the end of my bed along with my small bag that held my books and parchment. I was ready to see Draco again. I missed him and I hoped he had missed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked for Draco everywhere but didn't see him then I heard a voice, "Looking for someone?" I turned around to see a tall, pale, blonde headed boy named Draco Malfoy. I smiled and ran over to him. I rapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, "I missed you." I said in his ear. "I missed you too." He said. I smiled at his remark. I stared into his cold grey eyes and he stared back into my hazel ones. I finally grabbed my bag and we waked into the Slytherin compartment. A while after the train left Draco was still walking around he finally was walking back to sit down when black powder shot through the compartment. My heart started racing again. "What was that? Blaise?" said Draco. "Dunno." Said Blaise. Just then, a small bag teetered the dropped from the luggage rack above my head. Draco wheeled around and eyed the bag. He picked up the bag and placed it back on the rack at Pansy said, "The lights went out is all. Sit down Draco. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." He looked around the compartment one last time and sat next to me, "Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think Id pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I thought Id have to continue for anther two years." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Let's just say I don't think you'll be seeing me wasting my time in Charms class next year." Blaise snorted. Draco scowled at him, "Amused Blaise? We'll see just who's laughing in the end." The bag above us shifted and Draco played his eyes over it.

Draco's POV

Astoria and the others stood waiting for me to come but I knew Potter was up in the luggage rack and I had to get him for spying, "You guys go on. I want to check something." I picked up my bag from the rack and walked towards the door. I shut it and pulled the shade. "Didn't Mummy ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" I said slowly taking out my wand. I wheeled and pointed my wand at the luggage rack and said "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Potter tumbled to the ground under his invisibility cloak. I smiled and walked over to him lifting the cloak, "Oh yeah. She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin!" I stood there looking down on his frozen face for a few seconds then stomped on his face with all my might breaking his nose and making him bleed. "That's for my father. Enjoy your ride back to London!" I grabbed the cloak and threw it over top of him. I picked up my bag, and walked out the door, sliding shut after me. Once outside I looked around for anyone that might have waited for Potter but there was no one and walked towards the carriages.

Astoria's POV

Pansy and Blaise waited for me on the carriage but I wanted to wait for Draco, "Go on. I'll wait for Draco." They pulled away and I was left standing all alone in the cool night air. I waited for many minutes before I saw a tall, dark figure walking towards me. Then the figure came out of the shadows revealing Draco's white-blonde hair and grey eyes. "Finally. I thought the train left with you still on it. Hey are you okay?" "Fine. I just had some business to attend to. Come on." We walked towards the castle and once there, Professor Flitwick stood with a clipboard at the entrance. "Names?" "Draco Malfoy." "Astoria Greengrass." "Continue." Draco and I looked for our luggage amongst all the students' trunks. Mr. Filch found a cane amongst Draco's things and said, "What's this cane here?" Draco looked irritated, "It's not a cane you cretin it's a walking stick!" "It was his father's." said a voice that happened to Professor Snape's. Draco turned to Snape and with a disgusted look said, "_Is _my father's. He's not dead." "It's alright Mr. Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy." Draco snatched the walking stick out of Filch's hand, wrapped it in felt, and placed it back in his trunk. I turned and saw Potter and Loony Lovegood standing at the gates. Potter's nose was bloody and looked sort of, well, broken. I tapped Draco on the shoulder and pointed at Potter. He smirked and said, "Nice face Potter." And walked towards the castle, me following him, and Snape trailing us. Once at Hogwarts we walked to the common room and changed into our school robes. He waited for me and we walked to the Great Hall together. We sat down next to each other and I ate what I felt was too much. Draco only ate a little bit. Then Dumbledore stood up and said, "Very best of evenings to you all! First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff. Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I am happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape. Now as you know each and every one of you was searched upon arrival tonight and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, sat under its roof. He seemed to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Today of course he is known by another name. Which as I stand here looking out on all of you tonight I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end their greatest weapon is you." Draco sat levitating his fork with his wand, as if Dumbledore was unworthy of attention. "Just something to keep in mind. Now off to bed, Pip pip!" I sat there wondering if he knew about my initiation. But he couldn't! No one knows except the Death Eaters and my parents. This was going to be a long year. I started to walk out of the hall but Draco was still sitting there. I walked back over to him and tapped his shoulder, startling him out of thought, "Hey you coming?" but he still stared at the table. "Draco?" "What? Oh yeah sure." He slowly stood up and followed me to the common room. "See you in the morning, Astoria." He said kissing my forehead. "Night Draco." I smiled when he kissed my forehead. He had never done that before and it felt great. I went to my room to find my roommate, Millicent Bulstrode, asleep and snoring loudly. I quickly undressed for bed and as soon as I hit my pillow I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The corridors were swarming with students. I, out of instinct I guess, held Draco's hand as tried to get to Potions class. He stopped and looked at my hand. Apparently he had just realized I had been holding his hand the whole time. He then looked into my eyes and held for a few moments. Then he snapped out of it and started walking again. We ran into the class and took our place next to fellow Slytherins. After a few minutes of us being there Professor Slughorn said, "Welcome students to Advanced Potions class. My name is Professor Slughorn as you may already know and…" Just then the door to the classroom opened abruptly and Professor Slughorn turned around to see Potter and Ron Weasley walk into the door. "Ah Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. Brought someone with us I see." "Ron Weasley, sir. Terrible at potions. A menace actually. I'll probably just…" Oh not at all. We'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out." "I haven't actually got my book sir. Nor has Ron." "Get what you want from the cupboards. Now as I was saying, I've mixed up some concoctions today. Any ideas what these might be? Yes Miss…" "Granger, sir. That there is Veritaserum; it's a truth telling serum. And that one there is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person depending on what attracts them. For instance I smell freshly mowed grass, new parchment and spearmint…toothpaste." Slughorn chuckled, "Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, that would be impossible, but it does create great infatuation or obsession. And for that reason it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Then Katie Bell spoke up, "Sir, you haven't told us about that one." She pointed to a small little vial filled with gold liquid. "Ah yes a curious little potion known as Felix Felisus or more commonly referred to as…" "Liquid Luck!" "Yes Miss Granger. Liquid Luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous if you get it wrong. One sip and you'll find that all of your endeavors succeed." Draco raised his head towards Slughorn like he was finally interested. "At least until the affects wear off. So, this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of Liquid Luck to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable draft of Living Death. The recipe of which can be found on page ten of your books." We all flipped wildly through our books. Apparently we all wanted the Liquid Luck badly. "Let the brewing commence!" Draco and I walked over to a table with all of the Slytherins and began to brew the draught of Living Death. The recipe was hard:

1:Add the Infusion of Wormwood.

2:Add the powdered root of asphodel.

3:Stir twice clockwise.

4:Add the sloth brain.

5:Add the Sopophorous bean's juice.

6:Stir seven times anti-clockwise.

Draco and I followed this process very carefully. As we were cutting the bean Draco sliced his hand and almost yelped. "Draco are you okay? Here." I wrapped my handkerchief around his hand where he had cut it and continued working. That hour felt like five. My hair was now poufy and Draco's was hanging over his eyes. "Time's up everyone." Slughorn came to every single one of us and tested the potion with a rose leaf. Mine just floated on the surface. Draco's shot in the air. He then got to Potter's and said, "Oh my! It's perfect! So perfect I daresay one drop would kill us all. There you are Potter. One vial of Felix Felisus. Use it well." He clapped as a sign for us to all join in. Draco just stood there with his hands in his pockets. And no Slytherin clapped for Potter. We all hated him so why would we? We all left the classroom and went to lunch after DADA. Draco and I sat together at the Slytherin table once again. Draco ate nothing just sat there lost in thought. Boy I wish he would tell me what's wrong.

Draco's POV

Why did Potter have to get the Liquid Luck? I need that desperately. I guess that's life. Give everything to Potter, nothing for Malfoy. But I had to worry about better things than Potter. I needed to find the Room of Requirement. But how? I heard Granger say it was on the Seventh Floor of the castle, in the left corridor. Maybe today while everyone is at Quidditch practice I'll go looking for it. I really wish I could tell Astoria everything but I don't want to pour all my problems on her. Then it hit me. What if I didn't finish this task? What if I never found what I was looking for? What if I failed? No I couldn't fail. My mother and father would never approve. Then again when did my father _ever _approve?

Astoria's POV

Just then Professor Slughorn walked over to me, "Miss Greengrass, I remember your mother and father when they came to school. You look just like your mother. Anyhow, I used to throw the occasional supper party in the old days and I would like for you to come tonight. Would you?" "I would love to sir." "Look for my owl. Good to see you Mr. Malfoy." Then he walked away and Draco had a puzzled look on his face, "Wonder why he didn't ask me. Of course I don't care but I really wonder." I simply shrugged. "I don't know but I have to go to Quidditch practice see you later, Draco." "Oh right bye." I walked towards the common room and into my dormitory. I quickly changed, grabbed my Nimbus 2001, and walked down the hall swiftly, my cape billowing as I walked. Quidditch was my favorite thing to do in my free time. I'm Slytherin's Seeker because after Draco quit the team, Montague gave me the spot because I could see the Snitch wherever it was. He said I was better than Draco was but I really think he is just trying to get me to like him. My father was Quidditch Captain in his Hogwarts days and I have always wanted to be Captain but that would probably never happen. I arrived on the Pitch and was greeted by Montague, "Hello Astoria, ready for practice?" "Yes of course. I have been ready for the whole summer." "Great I just wanted to know…" Just then Vaisey came over to me and said, "Hey Astoria we need you over here for a minute." "Ok I'm coming." And I left Montague standing there by himself. This was going to be a long Quidditch season.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got back to the common room to find Draco sitting in front of the fire reading a book. I set my broomstick down and snuck up on him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around quickly, a raged look on his face, but when he saw it was me his face softened and he smiled. "Hey you. What are you doing here all by yourself? I was hoping you would come watch me practice." "I had something to do. How was it?" "Fine except I think Montague tried to ask me out again." Draco chuckled, "He doesn't know when a girl doesn't like him." "Oh really? How do you know I don't like him?" "Because I can see it in your eyes." I didn't know what to say. He had never said anything like that to me before. "I have to go get changed." I picked up my broomstick and walked to my dorm. My heart felt like it skipped a beat. He's looked into my eyes? When? I mean, I've never looked into his for very long. He was, in fact, very good looking. I had never looked deep into his eyes though. I got changed and walked into the common room to talk to Draco again but he was no where to be found. The only thing there was his book. I walked over to it and looked around. No Draco. I picked it up and sat down. I opened it to find many entries. This wasn't a book at all. It was a journal of some sorts. I decided to keep it in my trunk until I saw Draco again. I finally walked off to dinner.

Draco's POV

I sat at dinner but nothing seemed to appatize me. I always felt like that these days. I just sort of picked at my food with my fork and then left after a while. That's what I did tonight too. I walked to the guys' lavatory to have some time to myself. I walked over to a sink and turned on the water. I didn't realize I was shaking until I looked at myself in the mirror. I cupped my hands and splashed the water onto my face. Then I just started to cry. I couldn't handle this. I had to finish the task! But how? I may be mean and overbearing sometimes but I'm not a killer. I was sobbing now. I can't believe I'm actually crying but it felt good to let it out. I'm just glad no was watching. This would be really degrading. Especially for me. I am Draco Malfoy after all. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel? I have to be cold like me father to finish this job. I can't be a man that feels. I stood at the mirror and cried my heart out until I had no more tears.

Astoria's POV

"I will be back in just a second." I said to my friends. I walked down one of the many dark halls in Hogwarts to go to the loo. I had way too much pumpkin juice. As I was walking I heard a faint sob. It had come from the guys' lavatory. I walked over to it and pushed the door open slightly and was not ready for what I saw. A tall, blond boy was standing at a sink sobbing. It was Draco, his pale hands clutching either side of the sink, his thin body shaking uncontrollably. Sobs echoed off the walls and hit me in the heart. I felt a tear slide down my face. All I could do was stand there and watch this poor young man cry. I didn't know what else to do; it was like I was glued to my spot. I walked in a little farther and the door shut silently behind me. I was shaking now. I quietly walked in and whispered, "Draco" He gasped one last time and looked up in the mirror. Draco wheeled around and stared at me, tears in his eyes. He was still shaking. He looked terrible. I had never seen him this way before. I stared into his eyes for the first time and he started to cry again. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his thin frame. He put his arms around me and cried. I realized I was crying too and we stood in embrace for a few minutes. I finally let go and he walked over to a wall. He put his face in his pale hands and slid down onto the floor. I walked over and sat next to him on the floor. "Draco what's wrong?" He didn't reply for a long while then finally he put his hands on his lap and said, "If I don't do it soon… He said He's going to kill me." I didn't have to ask who He was. "What? What do you have to do?" "I can't tell you." "Yes you can Draco." "No I can't because only the Death Eaters know and you aren't a Death Eater." I grabbed my left arm. "Try me." He slowly turned towards me and with wide eyes he said, "You? You're joking! You can't be!" "I am." "Prove it." I grabbed my sleeve and with a shaky hand lifted it to expose a black mark. His eyes went wider than they had already been. He was at a loss for words which is very unusual for Draco. "I wanted to tell you before but I thought you would…" "So I'm _not_ alone like Aunt Bella said." "What? Bellatrix told you about me?" "Yes. Well no. She just told me there was another student at Hogwarts that was recruited, but she didn't tell me it was you." "I had a feeling you were one with all the sneaking off and being by yourself." "I had no idea you were one. You didn't show any signs of change. I mean you are more beautiful than last year but that's all I could think of." "You…you think I'm beautiful?" "I…I always have." We leaned in closer. "Are you saying you like me?" "I…I love you." Then his lips pressed against mine. My heart leapt. His wet hair dripped onto my cheek. We held in that position for what felt like forever. And then I felt him pull his head back. I opened my eyes not realizing they were closed. "What?" "Nothing I just…I have to be somewhere." "Oh…um…ok." "Thank you for making me feel not so alone." Then he grabbed his robes, fixed his hair and left. I sat on the floor until he had left. What was that all about? I mean I liked it but it was quite strange. I had a feeling Draco was hiding something but I really never guessed he was Death Eater. And he loves me? I had been waiting for this for my whole life. I walked down the halls again and into the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pansy, Millicent, and Tracey were sitting in the common room and I went to sit with them. "Where have you been? You said you would be right back but you never came." said Pansy. "I started talking to Professor Snape and lost track of time." I lied. "Excuse me but Snape?" asked Tracey, "Since when does a student lose track of time talking to Snape?" "Well…um…I just did. He said I did an excellent job on the essay he gave us to do." "Ah I see. Usually it doesn't take that long to say, 'Great job' you know?" "Oh yeah well he just wouldn't stop talking to me." "Uh huh, sure." My palms were getting sweaty because I was nervous. I couldn't let all those girls know I just kissed Draco Malfoy. How would that sound to Pansy Parkinson, his ex-girlfriend, who still likes him? "Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." I walked off to my dorm and as soon as I hit the sheets I fell into a deep sleep.

Draco's POV

I walked down the hallways of the seventh floor with a green apple in my left hand. At the left corridor I stopped and closed my eyes asking the Room of Requirement for my Vanishing Cabinet. I had to repair this thing. The Room's door started to form in the brick wall, and I opened my eyes. The big gated doors opened to let me inside and I walked in the dark room. I had been here before but it was not as welcoming in the night as it was in the day. Come to think of it, it's really not welcoming at all. I walked through the cold, damp room, tossing the apple up and down in my left hand over and over again. Then I stopped and turned around swiftly to find a triangular figure under a tapestry. Then I smirked slightly because I remembered this was the spot I left it at. I quickly pulled down the dusty tapestry to reveal a large Vanishing Cabinet. I stared at the massive cabinet, a twin of the one in Borgin and Burke's. I ran my hand down the beautiful, glossy finish, mesmerized by the moonlight reflecting off the smooth surface. I placed my hand on the handle and opened its creaky door. Whispering voices seemed to come from the inside of the cabinet, like souls were lost inside. I shuddered at the thought. Then I placed the apple lightly inside the cabinet and shut the large door again. I pulled out my hawthorn wand, closed my eyes, and recited the chant; "Harmonia Nectere Passus." Then I opened the cabinet to find no apple. I smirked slightly and looked up and down the cabinet then shut the door. "Harmonia Nectere Passus." I said again, "Harmonia Nectere Passus." Then I opened the cabinet to find the apple was back. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand. Then I saw a small chunk missing out of the side of the apple. This meant the Vanishing Cabinet wasn't fixed entirely. My heart dropped. So close but not close enough, I told myself. I was getting tired so I decided to come back tomorrow on free period and try another object in the Cabinet. I walked out of the Room of Requirement part satisfied, part disappointed. I was tired but didn't want to quit. I lay down in my four poster bed my eyes wide open yet extremely exhausted.

Astoria's POV

The next morning I walked to DADA with Draco. He had a free period today and I didn't. Just my luck on a beautiful day like today, I don't have a free period. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground and the sun was shining slightly. Draco loved the snow and we usually went outside to throw snowballs at unsuspecting first years. All of us Slytherins did that every year; if you were a true Slytherin that is. I arrived at DADA and sat in my usual spot next to Draco. Snape arrived finally, "Get your books and wands out where I can see them." I pulled out my hawthorn and dragon heartstring wand and my DADA book. "Turn to page 216. We will be studying today about Inferi. Can anyone tell me about these dark creatures? Miss Granger?" "The Inferi are gaunt, skeletal beings that closely resemble zombies. Being human corpses, they have individual appearances based on the humans they were created from. Inferi have no free will, and cannot think for themselves; their purpose is merely to serve as puppets of the Dark Wizard who reanimated them. As no spell can bring back the dead, the Inferi are not alive, just corpse puppets. Despite this, they can apparently speak. Due to their status as being unfeeling dead, the Inferi are immune to bodily damages such as slashing, and have great physical strength, enough to kill a human or drag them away. Due to their superior strength, they are especially dangerous en masse." "Yes exactly. Thank you Miss Granger. Now Inferi are deadly. If you are near a body of water they will try to drag you under." I listened about Inferi for an hour. I already knew about this so why was he telling me about it now? Draco wasn't paying attention either. His head rested in his hand and he just stared at the wall. Once class was over, I gathered up my book, quill, and parchment, and put my wand in my robe pocket. I stood there for a second watching Draco walk out of the classroom hurriedly. I decided to follow him. He never told me what he had to do last night and I had to know. I followed him silently through the crowds of students and up to the Seventh Floor. I hid around a corner and saw him take a bird out of the cage by the left corridor. Then he walked towards the left corridor and I ran silently down the hallway and looked around the corner to find him walking into what I knew as the Room of Requirement. I tried to follow him inside but the room shut its doors in front of me. I was quite disappointed that I couldn't get in. I really didn't know how. I really needed to find out what he was up to. That night I was getting ready to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with Blaise Zabini. Blaise was in the Slug Club as well and he had asked me to go with him. I wore a knee length silver dress and black high heels. I walked down to the common room to meet Blaise. I spotted Draco sitting on a couch in front of the fire, reading his journal again. I had given it back to him weeks ago after I had finally remembered. Blaise looked at me with wide eyes, "You look…amazing." I smiled, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Draco must have heard us talking because he slowly turned his blonde head to look at us. His eyes said it all. I knew what he was thinking; he wished he was going with me. Blaise held out his arm and we walked down to Slughorn's party. Once there, I chatted with some of the other Slytherin girls and guys who had been invited or got into the Slug Club. Then I spotted Professor Snape and walked over to him, "Hello Professor Snape. Having a good night, sir?" "Splendid. What about yourself?" "I'm thoroughly enjoying myself, thank you sir." "I thought you might have invited Mr. Malfoy. Surely you considered it." "Of course, sir, I wanted to invite Draco the entire time, but Blaise asked me before I asked Draco." "Ah I see. Well I must go speak to Mr. Potter. Have a good evening, Miss Greengrass." "You too, sir." I talked with Slughorn and then went to go get a drink. After a while, the door burst open. It was Filch and he had someone by the collar dragging them in the room. It was Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stared at Draco as Filch pushed him into the room. "Get your hands off me, you filthy squib!" Then they stopped moving, Filch still had his hand on Draco's collar; Draco looked humiliated. Then Filch spoke, "Professor Slughorn, sir, I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." "Okay! Okay! I was gate crashing! Happy?" Then Snape came up to the scene, "I'll escort him out." Draco jerked out of Filch's grasp, "Certainly, Professor." Draco and Snape moved swiftly out of the room. I wanted to follow them. I turned to Blaise and said, "I'll be back. I need to use the loo." "Okay." I ran out of the room and quietly hid around a corner. I looked just in time to see Snape slam Draco against the wall, "I swore to protect you! I made the Unbreakable Vow!" Draco retaliated, "I don't need protection! I was chosen for this! Out of all others me! And I won't fail him!" "You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it but it's obvious, let me assist you!" "NO! I was chosen! This is my moment!" Then Draco pushed Snape away from him and walked down the dark hall. Snape walked down a different one. I ran down the hall after Draco softly calling his name, "Draco. Draco! What just happened?" His back was still facing me, "Nothing. I'm fine." "That didn't look fine to me. What is happening to you? You are falling apart. I mean I know you are a Death Eater and everything, but you can always talk to me. I'm in the same situation you are." He turned to face me, "No you're not. You don't know how it feels to be like this. You don't know how it feels to be forced into something." "Don't act like you are the only one, Malfoy! I was forced into this as much as you were! So stop feeling sorry for yourself!" I stared into his ice blue eyes one last time and quickly walked down the hall back to the party. He called after me but I didn't listen. I was too mad to turn around. I told Blaise I was going back to the common room and walked back. I muttered the password and walked quickly up to my dorm. I threw myself onto my bed and instantly started sobbing. I can't believe I thought he would understand that I cared about his welfare. I cried my self to sleep in my silver party dress and black high heels.

Draco's POV

Astoria was right; I was feeling sorry for myself. I was falling apart. She was forced into being this way like I was. But I was under more strain. I thought it was what I wanted and now I'm not so sure. I guess I was doing it for my father, I don't know. I walked back to the musty common room, and spotted Pansy sitting with Millicent and Tracey. "Pansy, have you seen Astoria?" "Why do you want to talk to her for, Draco?" "Pansy, don't play games, I need to talk to her." "She is up in her room. She doesn't want to talk to you." "Come on Pansy. Get her for me." "I'm serious. She told me if you came looking for her to tell you to leave her alone." I shot Pansy a look that could have killed, "Pansy, get her now!" "I can't, Draco, she said she doesn't want to see you." I walked away in rage. How could I have been such an idiot? I should have run after her, but I was too mad at Snape. He thinks he can replace my father, but he can't get it into that greasy, thick head of his that he isn't my father. My father was in Azkaban because of Saint Potter. Potter will pay; he can't send my father to Azkaban and get away with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Before reading this chapter please note this chapter contains lots of blood and a bit of gore. Viewer discretion is advised. ~Rose

Chapter 7

The next couple months I rarely said two words to Draco. I was still quite angry that he would say I didn't understand. Over Christmas Break I spent time with my parents and sister's family. But Christmas just wasn't the same this year. Ever since I became a Death Eater, nothing has been the same. I was dying to go back to Hogwarts and finally went back. Draco was still the same; sneaking around, not eating, being very reserved. I felt bad for him but didn't admit it. One day Draco came to lunch and I had saved him a seat. He was finally smiling and I was finally happy, but he stopped walking dead in his tracks. Potter was about 20 feet in front of him talking to Katie Bell. Katie had been cursed a few weeks before Christmas Break and no one knew who had done it. Draco saw her and Potter and his face went more pale than usual. He looked at me quickly and started to run out of the Great Hall. I called after him but he didn't respond. I got up and ran after him, Potter at my heels. He ran to the Seventh floor and into the boys' lavatory. I ran straight into the lavatory and caught him tearing of his sweater. "Draco." He stared at me in the mirror for a moment then splashed water on his pale face. A tear rolled down my face as I watched my best friend crumble before my eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his thin shaking frame. He turned around and held onto me as if he was about fall. He started to sob on my shoulder and tears streamed down his face. I felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks. We stood there for only a few moments, and then I heard a strangely familiar voice, "I know what you did, Malfoy! You hexed her, didn't you?" He tore away from me to see Potter, and pulled out his wand. I did the same and we both fired hexes at Potter. He dove out of the way and fired one at Draco. I fired another curse at Potter and hid behind a wall. I heard Draco grunt as he threw another curse at Potter, glass shattering behind him. I threw another curse at Potter and Draco threw another hex. Water was gushing from pipes and glass was everywhere. Blood was all over my arm from some glass that had shattered from a mirror. I ran behind Potter and as I went to throw one of the Unforgivable Curses he pointed his wand at Draco and shouted, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Draco stumbled backwards as the curse hit him square in the chest. I hit Potter with 'Stupefy' and ran towards Draco. Then I saw the most horrible sight, Draco was lying on water-logged floor, blood gushing from his chest and arms. He was yelling in pain and tears were streaming down his face. His Dark Mark was starting to show through his white left sleeve. "No. No. No! You're going to be okay. I know how to heal you. Shh, it's ok." "No Astoria. Let me die. Let me die, please." Blood trickled of the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "If you love me let me die. Please! Please! I can't take it anymore! I can't!" "If I love you I will heal you!" I watched as blood poured out of his chest and his breathing became labored. His pale face was shining scarlet and his hair was soaked in blood. My father, being a Death Eater, Knew this curse and had taught me the counter curse. I chanted the counter curse as calmly as I could, "Vulnera Senentur. Vulnera Senentur." He stopped sobbing finally and was breathing short shallow breaths. I grabbed his arm, put my arm around his thin frame, and lifted him into standing position. He leaned on me as I walked to the Hospital Wing with him. We were both soaking wet as we walked out of the lavatory. I burst through the doors and yelled for Madame Pomphrey, "Madame Pomphrey! Hurry please!" Madame Pomphrey ran into the room and dropped her bottle of Skele-grow on the floor when she saw Draco and I soaked in water and blood. "My goodness child! What has happened?" "Potter. He confronted Draco and hit him with a dark curse." "Potter? Harry Potter? Are you quite sure dear?" "Yes! I witnessed the whole thing!" Draco groaned in pain again and I cringed. "Please help him." "Alright bring him over here quickly." "He's lost a lot of blood." But Madame Pomphrey was a step ahead of me. I laid Draco down on one of the vacant beds. Madame Pomphrey had bandages, a pain-killing potion, and a blood replenishing potion in hand. Draco seemed to be unconscious so she opened his mouth and poured the blood replenishing potion down his throat followed by the pain-killing potion. I stood staring at Draco, his eyes closed as if in a deep sleep. I was shaking and tears streamed down my face. Madame Pomphrey put dittany on Draco's wounds and bandaged his cuts that had been inflicted by shards of the mirror. Once she had finished up healing Draco, she turned towards me, "Goodness, dear, your arm. Come sit down and I will tend to that." I slowly looked down at my bloody arm. It had been gashed by a shard of the broken mirror. I quickly took a seat and stared at Draco. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't do anything to deserve it. Madame Pomphrey returned with dittany and bandages and started lift up my sleeve. Luckily it was my right sleeve so she didn't have to see the mark of the Dark Lord on my arm. She started to put the dittany on my wound and it stung. She then wrapped bandages around the wound and said, "He will be alright. Go get changed out of those wet clothes and then bring Mr. Malfoy some clean pajamas. He will be here for a while. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about clearing your class schedule for a while so you can be with Mr. Malfoy while he gets better." "You would do that for me?" "Your mother was always kind to me and I want to return the favor." "Th-Thank you, M-Madame Pomphrey." I walked back to the Slytherin common room quickly. Once there, everyone stared at me. I just kept walking but I felt their stares. I walked up to my dorm and Pansy and Tracey were sitting on the bed talking. "Astoria, what happened to you?" "Nothing, I'm fine." "You don't look fine. You look like you just got sliced open a bunch of times with a knife." I just kept walking and quickly got changed into some more comfortable clothes. Then I took my bag and walked into the common room. Professor Snape was standing outside my dorm waiting for me, "Miss Greengrass, you are allowed into Mr. Malfoy's room for 5 minutes to get his things for him. Then you will meet me in the common room after you collect the things he needs. Do you understand me?" I nodded and quickly walked to his dorm room. Luckily no one was there at the moment and I quickly found Draco's trunk and grabbed his pajamas and his dark suit. I put them in my bag and ran out to the common room. Professor Snape had me follow him back to the Hospital Wing and I ran in to see if Draco was alright. He was asleep in the same place he was last time I left him. Professor Snape took his pajamas out of my bag and quickly changed Draco's clothes, making sure no one saw his Dark Mark. I sat on the side of Draco's bed and held his cold, pale hand. I stared at his pale face. He looked very peaceful in sleep. I pushed a stray piece of his hair off his forehead. I stroked his white blond hair softly. I wanted to stay here forever just staring at his perfect, pale face. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be a new better day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning to find it was raining. Oh joy, rain, just what I need. I walked to the Great Hall and quickly ate my breakfast. I walked to the Hospital Wing to find Draco sitting up in his bed reading a book I had brought him. The color was back in his cheeks and looked much better. "Draco." He slowly looked up at me and with a surprised look said, "Astoria." I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. "I heard you brought me here after Potter did that curse on me." "Yeah I…um…I did." "Why?" "Why what?" "Why did you save me? I was very rude to you that night." "I love you. And I couldn't bear to see you like that." Draco seemed shocked then he looked at my arm and saw the bandages, "What happened? Did Potter get you too?" "No. A curse hit the mirror and a shard of it sliced my arm. I'm fine really." He looked at me with those cold grey eyes of his and just stared at my hazel ones, "You know, I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are." I smiled at his sweet comment, "Funny, I noticed how beautiful your eyes are the moment I first saw you." Then his soft lips touched mine once again. My mind flashed back to the first time that we kissed and I closed my eyes embracing the moment never wanting it to end. After a while I pulled away, "Madame Pomphrey might be watching Draco." "Oh right." We sat in an awkward silence for a moment until I said, "How did it feel? To get hit with that curse I mean." He stared forward for a moment then said, "It felt like someone sliced me open with a sword then I felt cold, like I was slowly slipping into the darkness." "You…um…told me to let you die. I was so scared. I've never heard you say something like that." A tear rolled down my face and he wiped it away with his large hand. "Did I really say that? I promise I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking right. Please don't cry Astoria." "Sorry, it's just been a rough couple of months since Christmas." "Hey believe me I know. I completely understand." "You…you do?" "Yes I most certainly do." We talked for hours and hours. Before we knew it, it was 8:00 pm. I said goodnight to Draco and walked back to the common room with a smile on my face. I felt like I hadn't in years and that was great.

The next few weeks, Draco was almost as good as new. One night I was walking down the halls and saw a tall blonde boy walking down the hall in front of me. It was Draco. He walked out the doors. The smile I had faded quickly. I silently followed him out the doors. "Draco, where are you going?" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me, a tear rolled down his cheek, "I have to do this, Astoria." "You have to do what?" He had never told me his mission for The Dark Lord. "I just have to do this." "Then I'm coming with you." I ran over to him and grabbed his hand. We walked toward the Astronomy Tower. My heart was beating the speed of light. We walked very fast paced, something I have never done with Draco. Once we got to the Tower we walked up the many stairs to the top. Draco took out his wand and held it in front of him and so did I. Yet I have no idea why, but I was about to find out.

Draco's POV

I let go of Astoria's hand and, wand held out in front of me, walked determinedly towards the old headmaster. "Evening, Draco. What brings you here on this fine springy evening?" "Who else is here? I heard you talking!" "I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself Draco?" I gave him a very confused look. "Draco, you are no assassin." "How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you!" "Oh, like cursing Katie Bell and hoping in return she would bear a cursed necklace to me? Or like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Forgive me Draco but I can't help but feel these actions are so weak that your heart can't really have been in it." "He trusts me! I was chosen!" I grabbed my sleeve and pulled it up revealing my dark mark. Dumbledore looked surprised, "Then I shall make it easy for you…." He started to pull out his wand and I quickly reacted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" His wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor behind him. I felt like breaking down and tears filled my eyes. "Draco, Draco." I heard doors open and shut behind me. "You're not alone. There are others. How?" I realized Astoria was down the stairs with the other Death Eaters I had brought into the school. "The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it." "Let me guess it has a sister, a twin." "In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." "Ingenious. Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you." My tears threatened to spill. I didn't want to kill this man I have known for many years. "I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you, or he's gonna kill me!" Just then Aunt Bella and the Death Eaters, along with Astoria. "Well. Look what we have here. Dumbledore, wand-less, alone, and cornered in his own castle! Well done Draco!" "Evening Bellatrix. I believe introductions are in order, don't you?" "I would love to Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule. Do it!" I turned towards he and back at the old headmaster. Greyback stepped up, "He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way." "NO! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy is to do it! This is your moment! Do it! Go on Draco, Now!" I stood frozen in my stance. "Do it Draco! Just do it!" I heard Astoria yell. I looked over at her for a second and I saw her eyes were full of tears like mine, and tears streamed down her perfect face. I turned back to the old man standing just a few feet in front of me. Then I pointed my hawthorn wand at him once more, but just as I was about to do what I had to do a man spoke, "No." I lowered my wand quickly and spun around to see Snape walking in. Dumbledore spoke in a calm voice, "Severus, please." "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light hit the old headmaster in the chest sending him backwards off the tower. I made a face of agony and hurt. Aunt Bella grabbed my arm and turned me around. I grabbed Astoria's hand and we ran down the steps, all the Death Eaters followed us down the stairs. We ran back through the Great Hall, as Aunt Bella ran on top of the tables smashing glass by kicking it. Me and Astoria stopped short at the huge doors to outside and turned around to face the Great Hall one last time as we would never be welcomed back because of our actions. Aunt Bella cast a spell that shattered the windows and Astoria screamed slightly and we ran outside the doors once again, hand in hand. We all ran through the Forbidden Forest. Aunt Bella was skipping happily as if someone had just given her a million galleons. We came towards Hagrid's hut and Potter yelled, "Snape! He trusted you!" I turned around to see Potter running towards us. Astoria clutched my hand for dear life. Then Aunt Bella fired a spell at the hut, making it burst into flames. Snape turned towards us, "Go on!" We walked down the hill and apparated to the only place I could think of; Malfoy Manor.

Astoria's POV

When I opened my eyes again after apparating I was in an all too familiar place from my childhood; Malfoy Manor. The place where I and my family had been invited to dinner many times, where me and Draco played outside, where some of my worst and happiest memories were. I stood in the huge drawing room. It was a bit larger than ours, and yet it seemed darker. Draco took my hand and led me to a chair to sit down. I realized I was shaking and out of instinct, hugged him. His arms wrapped around me and I sobbed into his chest. I had just witnessed the death of our school headmaster and the shattering of the beautiful windows in the Great Hall all in one night.


End file.
